1. Field
The present invention relates to a device and a control method for the device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device and a control method for the device capable of effectively selecting a control command for generating a display signal in the case that another control command is received while a particular control command is carried out.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are manufactured in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions of shooting photos or videos; playing music, videos, and games; and receiving broadcasting programs.
A terminal as a multimedia player can be called a display device since it generally has a function of displaying video information.
Terminals can be divided into two types: a mobile and a stationary terminal. Examples of mobile terminals include laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. while examples of stationary terminals include television systems, monitors for desktop computers, etc.